El Pasillo del Tren
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [ONESHOT] En el primer día del primer curso en Hogwarts, una pelea entre dieciséis personas en el pasillo del tren forjará odios mortales, férreas rivalidades, amistades inquebrantables y amores eternos.


_

* * *

__Todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia son invención y propiedad de J. K. Rowling, a excepción del nombrado tío Julius, que es invento de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, pido disculpas a los lectores por haberme liado un poco con las edades de los personajes. Mi intención era lograr la participación de todos en la historia.

* * *

_

__

_**El Pasillo del Tren**_

Caminaba cabizbajo por el pasillo del último vagón. Todos los otros compartimientos estaban ya ocupados; lo había visto a través de las ventanillas. Pero el hecho de que caminara con la cabeza agachada no significaba que estuviera triste. ¡Ni mucho menos! En realidad estaba planeando cómo divertirse durante aquel primer curso que inauguraba su época estudiantil en Hogwarts. El tío Julius era un maestro en el arte de las gamberradas, y él estaba más que dispuesto a poner en práctica la sabiduría que su adorado y divertidísimo preceptor le había inculcado a través de once años.

Al llegar a la última puerta vio sin alzar mucho la cabeza (era bastante alto) que la ventanilla estaba tapada desde dentro por una persiana para graduar la luz. No se podía ver si había alguien dentro, así que decidió entrar, siempre con los ojos bajos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito le hizo alzar la mirada y encontrarse con una chica medio desnuda a la que había sorprendido cambiándose. La chica se tapaba con sus propias ropas y daba saltitos histéricos.

-Per-perdona… -tartamudeó él avergonzado.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El chico obedeció y salió a toda prisa del compartimiento como si fuera el infierno. Chocó contra la pared de enfrente y cayó al suelo con todas las maletas encima y con el corazón a punto de explotar. ¡Por Merlín, qué vergüenza¡Maldita manía la de andar siempre mirando al suelo! Por supuesto así no se le escapaba ni la moneda más pequeña del país aunque estuviese totalmente enterrada bajo la nieve, pero también se chocaba y recibía sustos como aquél con bastante frecuencia.

Al cabo de un par de minutos se calmó y pensó en la chica a la que había sorprendido en tan íntima actitud, y admitió para sus adentros que no era fea en absoluto. Eso sí, era completamente distinta a él, aparte del hecho obvio de que eran de sexos diferentes. Poseía una cara en forma de círculo perfecto sobre la que destacaban dos ojillos chispeantes, una nariz también redonda y muy chata y una boca grande de labios gruesos. Era bajita y estaba un poco gorda. En cambio él era larguirucho y flaco, igual que su cara y su nariz. Sus ojos eran enormes y su boca minúscula. Sólo tenían dos cosas en común: el pelo rojo revuelto y el color castaño en los ojos. En resumen, el punto y la I, como diría el tío Julius.

La puerta se abrió y ella se asomó, ya vestida con el uniforme. Tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba enfadada.

-Puedes entrar.

-Gracias –contestó él tímidamente.

Entró en el compartimiento completamente apesumbrado. Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para cambiarse, pero entonces ella entró también y cerró tras de sí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo¡Voy a desvestirme!

-Quiero hablar contigo –ella le obligó a sentarse-. ¿Sé puede saber quien te crees para ir por la vida espiando a las chicas mientras se cambian de ropa?

-¡Fue un accidente! Yo no quería…

-¡No me interrumpas! –él se hundió en el asiento-. ¡Seguro que eres de ésos que piensan que las mujeres estamos para serviros y cuidar de los críos mientras que vosotros estáis por ahí de parranda con los amigotes o las mujeres "de ésas"! –le interrumpió ella-. ¡Y esos tipos son en mi opinión una completa basu…!

La bronca de la chica gordita quedó ahogada por los gritos increíblemente agudos de un chico desesperado.

-¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEE!

Los dos salieron de su compartimiento y vieron a un chico gordito con una enorme mantis religiosa en un bote corriendo por el pasillo perseguido por un chico y una chica de quinto curso y dos chicos y una chica de primero, todos riéndose a carcajada limpia. Los dos primeros le lanzaban maleficios que le hacían chillar de dolor cada vez que le acertaban en el trasero o en la espalda.

-¡Ven aquí, alimaña asquerosa! –gritaba el chico mayor, de pelo castaño y con un ligero asomo de barba-. ¡Pagarás muy caro haber asustado a mi novia con tu bichejo!

-¡Vamos, Rod, dale duro a esa bola de sebo! –animó uno de los chicos jóvenes-. ¡Que se entere de quién manda!

Al ver a los pelirrojos el gordito aceleró el paso para ir hacia ellos, pero el segundo compartimiento desde el de los pelirrojos se abrió y dos chicos de pelo negro salieron y apuntaron con sus varitas a los perseguidores, quienes se detuvieron en seco. Uno de aquellos jóvenes tenía ojos marrones escudados tras unas gafas, y el otro, cuya melena destellaba con brillos azulados, ostentaba unos penetrantes ojos grises. Ambos observaban desafiantes y altaneros a los demás. El gordito se escondió detrás de ellos.

-¡Anda, qué sorpresa¿Has visto a quiénes tenemos aquí, James¡Pero si son mis _encantadoras_ primitas Bella y Cissy, sus _galantes_ novios Rodolphus Lestransge y Lucius Malfoy y…! –se quedó en silencio al ver al tercer chico-. ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

-Severus Snape –contestó altivamente un chico de pelo negro grasiento, piel cetrina y gélidos ojos negros-. Me he apuntado a la juerga porque me ha dado la gana.

-Pues nosotros somos James Potter y Sirius Black –contestó James sonriente-. Oye, Snape¿en serio te has unido a la diversión sin más ni más?

-Sí. ¿Pasa algo?

- Vaya, vaya… -James puso cara de asombro y se volvió a su amigo-. Una cosa, Sirius¿cómo era aquel refrán¿"Primero la obligación… y después la devoción"?

-Exactamente.

-Pues deberías seguir ese refrán al pie de la letra, Snape: antes de divertirte deberías lavarte ese pelo asqueroso que te sale de la cabeza.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y el chico gordito asomó la cabeza por detrás de James para reírse él también. Snape lo miró con odio asesino y él volvió a esconderse.

-¡Te vas a enterar! –Snape agitó su varita y lanzó un fogonazo naranja, pero James, Sirius y el chico gordito se agacharon y la luz fue directa al chico y a la chica del fondo del pasillo.

-¡Quitaos de ahí! –les gritó Sirius.

Por suerte ellos lograron apartarse a tiempo y el fogonazo dio en la pared causando una gran quemadura negra en el papel pintado y una densa humareda gris.

-¡Estáis locos o qué! –exclamó la pelirroja tosiendo cuando el humo se disipó-. ¡Sois una banda de gamberros descerebrados que os atrevéis con los más debiluchos¡Me dais asco!

-¿Y tú quien te has creído que eres, maldita foca? –replicó Malfoy mirándola furioso.

-Alguien que dice siempre la verdad –contestó la chica dando un paso en actitud desafiante- y que está dispuesta a defenderla hasta la muerte.

-¿Sí¡Pues aquí va una mis verdades¡A ver cómo te defiendes de ella! –Malfoy le lanzó un rayo azul que volaba en espiral. Ella se quedó paralizada ante el impacto inminente, pero entonces el chico pelirrojo la agarró de un brazo, la estrujó contra la pared, y el rayo le alcanzó en un hombro. El chico cayó de rodillas reprimiendo un grito de dolor y con el hombro derecho desgarrado y cubierto de sangre. Ella lo miró sin poder creerse ese gesto tan altruista.

-Pero qué romántico… -se burló Narcisa Black-. ¿Has visto, Lucius¡Deberías hacer más cosas como ésas por mí!

-¡Pues aquí tienes una buena oportunidad, Malfoy! –dijo el chico levantándose con la mano izquierda sobre el hombro-. ¡Toma ésa! –un rayo violeta zigzagueante fue hacia Malfoy. Pero éste parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo.

-¡Chicos, venid aquí! –cuatro formas aparecieron tras de Malfoy, se adelantaron y absorbieron el hechizo con sus varitas. Todos tenían más o menos las mismas características: grandes, gordos, con cabeza pequeña y puños como bolas de bolos.

-Vaya, vaya, Malfoy, menudos guardaespaldas te has buscado –dijo en tono de burla el chico pelirrojo aunque con muecas de dolor-: Matthew Crabbe, Brandon Goyle, Walden Macnair y Leonard Nott. Sí que eliges bien: cuerpos grandes y fuertes y cerebros microscópicos e inútiles. Tus propios trolls, en resumen.

Las cuatro bestias gruñeron a la vez y miraron a Malfoy.

-Adelante.

Era el momento que estaban esperando. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los gigantones le devolvieron al pelirrojo su propio hechizo multiplicado por cuatro. Pero esta vez Sirius y James se interpusieron.

-¡Meteos en el compartimiento, rápido! –gritó James.

Ellos obedecieron mientras James y Sirius (con el gordito en todo momento "cubriéndoles las espaldas") desarmaban de un hechizo al cuarteto de gorilas. Las varitas volaron por los aires y James y Sirius atraparon dos cada uno y se las colocaron entre los dedo.

-¡Tres varitas mejor que una! –dijeron al unísono apuntándoles.

-Las tornas han cambiado bastante¿verdad? –dijo el gordito asomando la cabeza otra vez y sonriendo.

Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair y Nott palidecieron y huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo ante el asombro de todos y la risa de James, Sirius y el gordito.

-¡No huyáis, cobardes¡Volved aquí ahora mismo! –gritaba Malfoy. Pero ellos no hicieron caso.

-Bueno, quinteto patético, nos quedamos a solas –repuso Sirius alegremente.

-Sí, pero se os ha olvidado un detallito _muy importante_ –replicó Bellatrix Black-: nosotros somos _cinco_, mientras que vosotros sólo sois _dos_.

-Permíteme que te corrija, Bellatrix, pero nosotros somos _tres_ –replicó James señalando al chico gordito a su espalda.

-¿Ese canijo¡Por favor, no nos hagas reír, Potter! –dijo Lestrange-. Esa babosa inmunda no cuenta.

-¡Es cierto! –contestó el gordito-. ¡Esta babosa inmunda no cuenta!

Lestrange, Malfoy, Snape y las hermanas Black se rieron.

-Puede que él no cuente, pero mientras que vosotros tenéis _cinco_ varitas nosotros tenemos _seis_… -replicó James.

-¡Toma la mía, que yo me declaro neutral! –interrumpió el gordito dándole su varita.

-Rectifico, nosotros tenemos _siete_ varitas mientras que vosotros sólo tenéis _cinco_. Proporcionalmente somos más fuertes que vosotros.

-¡Pues a pelear se ha dicho! –dijo Snape.

La batalla comenzó. Ante el ruido la pareja de pelirrojos salió de su compartimiento otra vez y al ver el panorama se miraron y decidieron unirse a James y a Sirius a pesar de la herida aún no curada de él. Por parte del otro bando, los cuatro gorilas volvieron para contribuir con su fuerza en la pelea.

Durante más de un cuarto de hora los rayos de colores volaron de un lado a otro hasta que un chico de melena castaña con un mechón gris sobre la frente y ojos miel salió del compartimiento contiguo al de los pelirrojos con un grueso libro en los brazos.

-¡Ya vale con tanto jaleo¿Pero es que aquí nadie puede leer tranquilamente?

-¡Tú, aparta de ahí! –gritó el gordito.

El del pelo castaño tuvo suerte de obedecer, porque James lanzó un rayo dorado que rebotó en un hechizo de escudo de Snape, luego en un espejo que hizo añicos y finalmente destrozó la ventanilla del compartimiento del chico.

-¡REMUS! –chilló una voz femenina.

-¡Te juro que no he sido yo! –dijo el chico tapándose la cara con el libro.

-¿ENTONCES QUIÉN HA SIDO EL IDIOTA QUE HA ROTO EL CRISTAL DE LA PUERTA! –preguntó la chica saliendo del compartimiento.

Catorce dedos (incluidos el de Sirius y el del gordito) señalaron a James.

-Pues mira, sí, he sido yo –replicó James en tono chulesco volviéndose-. ¿Algún proble…?

James se calló de repente: su pulso cardíaco empezó a aumentar descontroladamente y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el pelo de la chica que lo estaba mirando con unos maravillosos ojos verdes tan iracundos que su mirada habría asustado a un dragón.

-Por Merlín… -una chispa de galantería acudió a socorrer al arrobado corazón de James-. ¿Existe una criatura tan hermosa en este planeta y yo no me he enterado hasta ahora¡Mi detector de belleza debe de haberse estropeado!

-Ayyyy, qué bonito… –suspiró la pelirroja gordita.

Sin embargo la reacción de la belleza de los ojos verdes fue muy distinta.

-¿Pero qué te crees¿Que voy a perdonarte y lanzarme a tus brazos sólo por un cumplido barato¡Pues te equivocas¡Eres un maldito irresponsable, podrías haberme destrozado la cara con todos esos cristales o haberme quedado ciega si se me hubieran metido en los ojos¡Peor aún, si un cristal se me hubiera clavado en el cuello podría incluso haber muerto!

-Es verdad, podría haber provocado una carnicería. Cuánta razón tienes… –James puso cara de verdadera pena. Por un momento ella pensó que se arrepentía y se planteó perdonarle, pero entonces él dijo:

-Podría haber destruido la celestial belleza de este rostro, haber cegado estas esmeraldas estrelladas y haber degollado este angelical cuello –se acercó a ella para intentar besarla en dicho lugar, pero con un veloz movimiento ella le dio un bofetón que le descolocó las gafas-. ¡Ay!

Malfoy y compañía estallaron en carcajadas. Uno de los que más disfrutó con el espectáculo fue Snape, no sólo por el hecho de ver a ese arrogante pavo real tan humillado, sino también por disfrutar de la visión de tan atractivo miembro del género femenino. Definitivamente aquella chica le gustaba.

-¡Te mereces eso y mucho más por intentar propasarte conmigo, casanova de tres al cuarto! –dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras se frotaba la mano (el tortazo había sido muy fuerte).

-¡No le insultes! –Sirius se encaró con ella con los brazos en jarras-. ¿Sé puede saber de qué vas, pedazo de borde?

-¡Te lo advierto –dijo Remus-, no provoques a Lily o también te…! -un sonoro ¡PLAF! resonó en el pasillo y Remus entrecerró los ojos-. Demasiado tarde –se llevó la mano a la frente.

Lestrange y los demás volvieron a reírse y además esta vez aplaudieron la hilarante situación de ver no sólo a James Potter recibiendo un tortazo, sino también al mismísimo Sirius. No todos los días se veía un espectáculo tan divertido.

Ante las risas del grupo, Lily sonrió por primera vez (haciendo que James olvidara el dolor de la bofetada y se le volviera a poner cara de tonto) e hizo una reverencia ante sus espectadores. Sin embargo, éstos reaccionaron de un modo que ella no se esperaba.

-¡Es ver a Potter y a Black humillados lo que nos hace gracia, no tú! –escupió Lucius agriamente-. ¡Nunca nos reiríamos contigo, asquerosa _sangre sucia_!

Lily lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. El rubor enamorado de James pasó a convertirse en una expresión de furia absoluta.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar esa expresión en mi presencia, y menos a insultar una dama con esas palabras!

-¿Una _dama_¡Ja¡Una _sangre sucia_ ni siquiera debería ser considerada como ser humano! –replicó Narcisa-. ¡Deberías graduarte mejor las gafas, Potter¡Esa chica no tiene más dignidad que una rata de alcantarilla!

-¡Todos los que son como ella deberían ser borrados de la faz de la tierra! –añadió Bellatrix-. La magia es una entidad pura y sagrada que sólo aquellos que proceden de familias de magos y nacen con esos poderes merecen ejercerla. ¡En cambio la existencia de esta… -se detuvo para pensar en un insulto adecuado- miserable cucaracha _muggle _la deshonra!

Todos apoyaron sus palabras. Por el rabillo del ojo James vio cómo dos lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica, que contraía su cara en una mueca de rencor. Esto ya era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Os vais a tragar vuestras palabras! –James fue a lanzar un hechizo, pero un rayo de un verde deslumbrante pasó zumbando junto a su oído y lanzó por los aires a los cinco junto con los matones de Malfoy, quienes se estrellaron todos contra la pared del extremo anterior del pasillo. Aterrorizados ante la idea de recibir otro impacto de la misma fuerza, todos echaron a correr mascullando maldiciones.

James se volvió y se quedó tan helado como los demás ante lo que vio. Lily sostenía su varita en alto, de la que aún salían chispas verdes. Si su mirada antes podría haber asustado a un dragón, ahora la furia de sus ojos habría podido hacer explotar el sol. Las lágrimas aún fluían sobre su rostro.

Un tenso silencio llenaba el aire hasta que el gordito empezó a aplaudir con una gran sonrisa. Lily lo miró y él palideció atemorizado y dejó de aplaudir. Sin embargo, ella le sonrió levemente mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas, lo que hizo que se tranquilizara y reanudara sus aplausos. Poco a poco los pelirrojos, Remus y finalmente Sirius (aunque algo a regañadientes) se unieron a los aplausos del gordito. Ella les dedicó una amable sonrisa salvo a Sirius y a James. Pero muy pronto todos esos aplausos quedaron apagados por los de James.

-¡BRAVO, BRAVO¡Ha sido espectacular¡Te mereces un premio¿Qué te parece ser mi novia desde el día de hoy?

La sonrisa de Lily desapareció en cuanto oyó esas palabras y fue sustituida por una expresión muy seria.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-James Potter. ¿Te gusta el nombre del amor de tu vida?

-Me abstengo de opinar sobre ello. Tengo una pregunta¿has sido tú quien ha roto ese espejo? –James asintió-. Sabes lo que significa¿verdad?

-Sí, siete años de mala suerte.

-Pues bien, James Potter, puedes tener por seguro que durante estos siete años en Hogwarts no obtendrás de mí ni una sonrisa, y mucho menos ser tu novia.

-¿Ah, sí? Muy bien, que sepas que la mala suerte no me da ningún miedo y que la afrontaré con buen humor. Además, no me falta paciencia, y si tengo que esperar esos siete años a partir de hoy, los esperaré tranquilamente –replicó sonriendo-. Mi corazón ya está en tus manos; prepara el tuyo para que esté en las mías. Yo soy tu cazador, y tú eres mi presa; tarde o temprano te atraparé.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a su compartimiento gruñendo. Todos la oyeron murmurar claramente "Menudo fantoche, quién se habrá creído que es… Y encima se considera a sí mismo un premio… Si eso es un premio prefiero un castigo…" antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del pasillo hasta que la pelirroja habló.

-Bueno, creo es mejor que te cure ese hombro antes de que la herida se ponga peor –le dijo al chico pelirrojo.

-Sí, es lo mejor –repuso él.

-Escuchad –dijo Sirius-, si necesitáis algo o tenéis algún problema ya sabéis dónde estamos.

-Gracias –contestaron ellos antes de entrar en su compartimiento.

Remus se dispuso también a entrar en el compartimiento, pero James lo agarró por el hombro.

-Espera un momento.

-¿Qué quieres? –replicó él girándose.

-Necesito hacerte varias preguntas. Es muy importante.

La puerta del compartimiento de Remus y Lily volvió a abrirse y ésta asomó la cabeza.

-Remus¿vienes o qué?

-Ahora voy. Es sólo un momento –ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y Remus se volvió hacia James-. De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.

James, Remus y Sirius se metieron en su compartimiento y fueron a cerrar la puerta, pero entonces el gordito se coló dentro.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sirius.

-Quisiera pediros que me dejarais quedarme aquí dentro. Es por si vuelven ésos –contestó tímidamente.

Sirius miró a James.

-Bueno, vale –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió entonces hacia Remus-. A ver, siéntate ahí –Remus se sentó-. Muy bien, empecemos. ¿Nombre completo?

-Remus John Lupin.

-¡El tuyo no, el de ella! –replicó James-. ¿Cómo se llama esa diosa?

-Lily Evans –gruñó Remus.

-Lily Evans, Lily Evans… –James entornó los ojos, saboreando las palabras y deleitándose con el sonido que producían en sus oídos-. De modo que ése es el nombre del amor de mi vida.

-¿El amor de tu vida! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Dios mío, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla¡Te has enamorado de un demonio!

-¡No insultes a _mi_ Lily! –replicó James enfadado.

-Déjalo –intervino el gordito-. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

James miró al gordito y no supo si darle las gracias ante lo que parecía una muestra de apoyo o retorcerle el voluminoso pescuezo ante una posible burla. Pero cuando éste le sonrió, comprendió que le apoyaba.

-Gracias. A lo que íbamos…, Remus¿cuál es la edad, los gustos y las cosas que odia Lily?

-¿Te crees que le he podido preguntar todo eso durante sólo media hora¡Claro que no! Pero tengo bastante clara una cosa: si hay algo que ha empezado a odiar, eres tú. Y ya has visto el genio que tiene.

-Me he dado cuenta. Pero no pararé hasta que ronronee entre mis brazos como una dulce gatita. Y _tú_ me ayudarás a conseguirlo.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE¿¿¿QUÉ TENGO YO QUE VER EN TODO ESTO? –exclamó levantándose.

-Fácil, por el momento eres el que mejor le cae de todos nosotros (por supuesto hasta que se muera por mí), así que quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla. Por supuesto, a cambio te ayudaré.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

-Veamos… -James frunció el ceño pensativo-. Tienes toda la pinta de ser un empollón de los pies a la cabeza, a juzgar por el tamaño de ese libro que llevas. Seguramente por eso en tu anterior colegio no tendrías muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno. Y además, los matones te perseguirían e intentarían pegarte. ¿Me equivoco?

-Es cierto. Nunca he tenido amigos –repuso Remus con tristeza-. ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

-Mucho: si me ayudas, no sólo te protegeré contra los posibles matones que puedas encontrar, sino que también aceptaré ser tu amigo de todo corazón. Y Sirius también. ¿Verdad que sí? -Sirius asintió-. ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

A Remus se le empezó a hacer un nudo en la garganta. Jamás había tenido amigos, pero aquellos chicos le estaban tendiendo la mano y ofreciéndole la posibilidad de conocer el significado de la palabra "amistad".

-¿Estáis… hablando en serio? –Remus estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Totalmente en serio.

-Acepto –les estrechó la mano a ambos fuertemente mientras los miraba casi como si fueran sus ángeles de la guarda.

-Perfecto. Oíd¿qué os parece si formamos una especie de grupo? Algo así como una pandilla para organizarnos para conquistar a mi ángel pelirrojo.

-Y aparte de conquistar a tu _demonio_ pelirrojo –dijo Sirius-¿no vamos a hacer nada más?

-¡Claro que sí¿Pensabas que iba a olvidarme de hacer centenares de gamberradas¡Pero qué poca fe tienes en mí, pequeño Sirius! –Sirius sonrió aliviado ante las palabras de James.

-¡Espera un momento –dijo Remus-, no hemos hablado nada sobre gamberradas!

-No te preocupes, no estás obligado a participar en ellas. Pero tú te lo pierdes, porque va a ser un cachondeo –Sirius se frotó las manos ilusionado.

-Sí. Sobre todo vamos a hacerle la puñeta a ese Snape. Me he dado cuenta de cómo miraba a mi dulce rosa roja, y no pienso tolerar que nadie (menos yo, evidentemente) la mire de esa forma –James frunció el ceño celoso-. Bueno, así que formaremos un grupo. Está claro que yo voy a ser el cabecilla, porque soy yo el que debe ganar esta batalla de la eterna guerra del amor. A ti, Remus, por tu inteligencia y sed de conocimientos, te concedo el puesto de cerebro del equipo –Remus se puso en pie e hizo una ligera reverencia.

-¿Cerebro del equipo¡James¿Es que soy un troll o qué? –exclamó Sirius en tono ofendido.

-No te creas que me he olvidado de ti, mi pequeño Sirius. Tú serás el segundo de a bordo, mi mano derecha. Allá donde vaya yo, tú me acompañarás como mi representante principal, mi mensajero.

-Eso está mejor –Sirius se cruzó de brazos satisfecho.

-¡Yo también quiero participar en el grupo! –intervino de pronto el gordito muy ilusionado.

James y Sirius se lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Y a éste qué puesto le damos? –James se frotó la barbilla.

-¿Qué tal… la mascota del equipo, por ejemplo? -sugirió el gordito.

James y Sirius se miraron y enarcaron las cejas.

-Hecho –contestó Sirius. El gordito esbozó una luminosa sonrisa-. Por cierto¿cómo te llamabas?

-Peter Pettigrew.

-Pues vale, Peter, bienvenido al equipo –James le estrechó la mano-. Bueno, ahora tenemos que buscar un nombre a nuestra pandilla porque si no vamos a pasar por un grupito de amigos corriente y moliente. Por supuesto, debe ser un nombre que suene bien, además de irnos al pelo. Porque vamos a ser una banda que va a hacer de las suyas sin que nadie se lo espere.

-Algo así como si fuéramos depredadores buscando presas¿no? –intervino Remus.

El rostro de Sirius se iluminó.

-¡Eso es¡Nos llamaremos los Depredadores!

Sin embargo los otros tres no parecían muy convencidos.

-Mmmmm… -James permaneció pensativo-. No sé, me parece demasiado agresivo. Si fuéramos tiburones, todavía, pero…

-Pues yo cuando sea mayor pienso convertirme en un tiburón, pero de los que se comen a las nenas –Sirius sonrió pícaramente.

-La verdad es que a mí también me atrae esa idea –contestó James riendo-, pero las chicas a las que conquiste sólo serán un entretenimiento. Ninguna de ellas será tan maravillosa como mi princesa de cabellos de rubí y ojos de esmeralda.

Remus meneó la cabeza mirando al cielo. "Si serán machistas…"

-James, eres un maldito cursi –dijo Sirius-. Bueno, nuestra actitud como grupo va a ser la de hacer gamberradas de modo inesperado, pero en parte deberíamos también mantener nuestros planes ocultos, serpenteando sigilosamente entre las sombras del castillo…

-¡Lo tengo¡Los Reptadores! –exclamó Peter alegremente.

-¿ESTÁS DE BROMA? –exclamó James. Peter dio un respingo asustado-. ¡Ni que fuéramos de Slytherin!

-Perdona, James, pero mi _noble y antigua familia_ SIEMPRE ha pertenecido a Slytherin –replicó Sirius muy serio-. ¡PERO NO VEAS LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE ENTRAR EN GRYFFINDOR PARA DARLE A MI MADRE EN TODAS LAS NARICES!

James y Sirius soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. Se reían tanto que tenían que apoyarse cada uno en el hombro del otro para no caerse. Al mismo tiempo se aporreaban los muslos con los puños.

-Escuchad, creo que si queremos escoger el nombre de nuestro grupo, deberíamos hacerlo antes de que a Peter y a mí nos salgan telarañas de esperar a que terminéis de reír como dos descosidos¿no os parece?

-Sí, sí, perdona –Sirius se enjugó las lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa. James hizo lo mismo.

-Vale –repuso Remus cuando se calmaron-. Habéis dicho que nuestro grupo de "gamberros rompecorazones" o lo que quiera que vayamos a ser debe ser algo así como depredadores que buscan una presa entre las sombras y los rincones oscuros¿verdad? –James y Sirius asintieron-. Como… bueno, no me gusta nada este ejemplo, pero lo expondré: como lobos que merodean por el bosque en busca de un ciervo.

-Lobos que merodean por un bosque en busca de un ciervo… -repitieron todos en tono reflexivo.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en el compartimiento. Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros como si fuesen arqueólogos y hubiesen descubierto la Atlántida. Una sonrisa se esbozó en cada uno de sus rostros. Dos palabras salieron de sus labios:

-Los Merodeadores.

Si antes se hizo el silencio en el compartimiento, ahora era la risa la que reinaba en él. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter dieron un salto y chocaron las palmas en el aire.

-¡Sí¡Somos los Merodeadores!

------------------------------------------------

-No es necesario que hagas esto por mí… ¡Ay, escuece!

-Sí que lo es –respondió la pelirroja untándole en el hombro una crema a base de hierbas curativas y lágrimas de fénix-. Tómatelo como... una disculpa por mi parte por la bronca de antes, ya sabes…

-Disculpas aceptadas –contestó él girando la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella enrojeció ante su sonrisa y se quedó en silencio. Tenía que decir algo más, este silencio era incomodísimo.

-Esto también es… una muestra de agradecimiento. Ese rayo podría haberme dejado sin cara, y tú te pusiste delante para que no me diera. Eres… mi héroe.

Ahora era él quien se ponía como un tomate. "Héroe…" Esa palabra era abrumadora.

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho. Pero en este caso... tómatelo como una disculpa por mi parte, por entrar sin mirar.

-De acuerdo, estás perdonado. Bien, la herida ya está curada. Ahora tengo que coserte el jersey roto. Menos mal que siempre llevo a mano agujas y un par de carretes de hilo mágico.

Nada más sacárselos del bolsillo, los susodichos objetos cosieron el agujero del jersey del chico con puntadas muy resistentes, pero tan finas que no se veía la costura.

-Gracias… otra vez –repuso el chico volviéndose.

-No es nada –contestó ella con una sonrisa-. La vida debería ser una eterna cadena de favores y agradecimientos –dijo reflexionando.

-Y de disculpas por los errores que se cometen –añadió él.

Se miraron a los ojos y el silencio volvió a llenar el compartimiento. Esta vez el silencio se prolongó más, pues para cada uno sólo existía la mirada del otro.

Un parpadeo de la chica le hizo reaccionar y él habló.

-¿Sabes? Esto es extraño… Me parece como si… como si te conociera de toda la vida.

-Yo… yo también…

-Y sin embargo cada uno de nosotros no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama el otro.

-¡Es verdad, qué estupidez por mi parte! Mira que no presentarme… -ella se frotó los brazos incómoda-. Soy Molly McQueen.

-Arthur Weasley.

Los dos se estrecharon las manos, y cuando cada uno notó la mano del otro supieron, de alguna misteriosa manera, que sus manos los unirían durante el resto de sus vidas.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Justo lo que me faltaba… ese Potter ha arrastrado a Remus a su pandilla –refunfuñaba Lily mientras recogía los cristales del suelo-. El primer amigo que hago y va y me lo quita, el muy…

En ese momento Lily vio en el suelo un fragmento de cristal que destellaba ante la luz del sol. Llena de curiosidad, lo cogió y descubrió que no era un trozo del vidrio de la puerta, sino del espejo del pasillo. Sus ojos se reflejaron en él, y ella los miró con atención. Pensó de nuevo en James Potter, pero esta vez en cómo la había defendido antes de los insultos de Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos a pesar de la bofetada que le había estampado segundos antes. "Y además me ha llamado dama…".

Sus pensamientos permanecieron en él, y sorprendentemente iban dándole cada vez más matices positivos. Quitándole aquella arrogancia petulante y esa jeta descarada, no parecía que tuviera malas intenciones. Además, físicamente tenía su punto. Y eso que había dicho de las esmeraldas estrelladas… Bueno, el chico no era Shakespeare, pero aquello no había estado nada mal. "Pero eso sí –pensó Lily-, si quiere tener algo conmigo en el futuro deberá aprender a mostrarse menos chulito y más humilde".


End file.
